


behind closed doors

by laughtales



Series: to each and every day with you [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Married Profs AU, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Felix Hugo Fraldarius, oneshot specific tags in notes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27221950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughtales/pseuds/laughtales
Summary: The nsfw companion collection tosweetheart, the drabble collection based on Fim's boba shop/married profs au.For real, this is just pwp oneshots of them being horny and cute.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: to each and every day with you [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987429
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	behind closed doors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seofim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seofim/gifts).



> I adore this AU so much and this entire collection is going to be self-indulgent. I'm so sorry ;w;
> 
> Once again, please check out [ Fim's art](https://twitter.com/seofim/status/1308426473951424512) <3 
> 
> Each chapter will have specific tags in the notes so please read at your own discretion but I promise, it's all fluffy and they're very much in love because that's the only flavor I am capable of writing with these two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after the TA mission in _sweetheart_ (chapter 4).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: cheating kink 
> 
> In the sense that they have mind-blowing sex while pretending Sylvain's sweetheart and Dr. Fraldarius aren't the same person and Sylvain isn't married to both of them. It's cute and fluffy I swear. Also, having fun and laughing during sex is important to me <3
> 
> Super nervous about sharing this but I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Fim, if you see this, my hands slipped and it grew almost 1k since the last time you saw it- how did this happen-

“Your TA came to see me today,” Felix said, running his fingers along Sylvain’s jaw.

“Not what I was expecting you to say when you climbed into my lap.” Sylvain chuckle, running his hands up Felix’s thighs, holding them there while Felix rained kissed down on his face. “What business could _my_ _TA_ have with _Dr. Fraldarius_?”

“Well,” Felix said, tugging on his tie. They both knew how much that got Sylvain's blood pumping. Felix leaned in, close enough for Sylvain to feel his breath against the shell of his ear. A shiver went through his body at the touch of it. “They were concerned that I’m trying to seduce you away from your spouse.”

Sylvain laughed. Good god, it never ceased to amaze him how clueless and adorable his students were. He was about to say as much when he saw the glint in Felix’s eyes, the playfulness in his grin, and Sylvain’s mouth went dry. Then Felix popped the first button of his shirt. _Shit,_ he was pulling out all the stops and Sylvain was nothing but helpless and willing to this game he wanted to play.

Sylvain licked his lips. “Yeah?” he said, kind of very enamored that Felix wanted to do this. “Are you, Dr. Fraldarius? I’ll have you know my sweetheart is super hot and very sexy and so, so good to me.”

Felix’s grin softened around the edges and warmth blossomed in Sylvain’s chest. His hands found their way back to his jaw, cupping him gently and tilting his head up so that when he sealed their lips together, there was nothing but the vision of Felix reflected in Sylvain's eyes.

They kissed, soft and tender, not unlike how they usually did but something about the game they were playing had Felix being extra sweet to him. He poured himself into it and it filled Sylvain with warmth from the inside out. When he finally, tragically, pulled away, he doubled back for something quicker, more chaste. A peck to Sylvain's lips and a kiss that lingered on his cheek.

“Well my sweetheart doesn’t kiss me like that very often,” Sylvain said breathlessly, adoring.

Felix’s face dropped ever so slightly. “Maybe he should.”

Sylvain wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled Felix in, pressing his face into the crook of Felix's neck. “He’s good to me in so many other ways. Being sweet is my thing; I like that he’s a little rough around the edges.”

Felix held him back and Sylvain sunk into his husband’s touch in comfortable silence. If this was as far as Felix wanted to go, that was fine with him. Sylvain would be more than content with vanilla sex for the rest of his life if that’s what Felix wanted. Not that they only have vanilla sex of course, not in the least, but nothing like this. Still, Sylvain was very charmed that Felix wanted to try.

He was leaning in for another kiss when Felix ground into his lap, pulling a shocked gasp from his lips. When Sylvain looked up and met Felix’s eyes, the playful glint was back. Felix rolled his hips again and ran his tongue over his lip and that was all the warning Sylvain got before he kissed him again. A little more urgent, a lot more eager. Less like they were kissing in their bedroom and more like Dr. Fraldarius from the Art Department had him cornered in his office with the door unlocked.

Sylvain moaned softly into the kiss, chasing Felix’s lips when he drew back for air. Felix used every trick he learned over the years about what Sylvain liked. Especially the sharp distinctive nips to his bottom lip that toed the edge of pain when Felix was really into it, and the way he ran his tongue over it afterwards. 

Then Felix palmed at his clothed erection in firm, deliberate strokes and Sylvain lost it, groaning low and deep from the pit of his soul until he couldn’t keep it together enough to kiss Felix back anymore.

“Please,” he gasped into the tantalizing warmth of Felix’s mouth unsure of what he was asking for. Just, “ _please_.”

Felix smirked and pulled away. “Please what, Dr. Gautier?” He pressed on the hard line of Sylvain’s cock and he shuddered when he felt the wet spot on his trousers against Felix's hand. 

Sylvain shook his head. He didn’t know what to ask for. Didn’t know what he wanted more in the moment. For Felix to keep kissing him? Touch him? To let Sylvain taste him? He was overwhelmed with his options know Felix would give any, all of them, if he asked. “Whatever you want, Dr. Fraldarius,” he ended up saying.

That seemed to be a good answer because Felix awarded him another kiss while he unbuttoned his trousers, dragging the zipper down agonizingly slow. God, the friction against his dick had Sylvain on the brink of begging again. Felix dragged his pants down just enough to pull Sylvain’s cock out and ran his hand along the shaft, smearing precome over the tip. He climbed off Sylvain’s lap and sunk to his knees between his thighs, looking up at Sylvain with desire glazed over his hooded eyes. “What about your sweetheart?” Felix asked while he pumped Sylvain's dick in lazy strokes.

Felix was a vision to behold. Temptation itself personified beckoning him towards forbidden fruit.

Sylvain fisted his hands into the sheets. “I love my sweetheart. Adore him. He’s beautiful and perfect and everything I could ever hope for.” Sylvain swallowed and looked into Felix’s eyes. “You remind me of him, Dr. Fraldarius.”

“Yeah?” Felix’s grin gained a competitive edge. “Maybe I’ll feel as good as him too.”

“ _Fuck_.” Sylvain bit back a moan when Felix licked a stripe, hot and wet, from the base of his dick to the tip, fondling his balls as he did. “Fuck that’s hot.”

Felix grinned and got to work. He took his time, ghosting kisses along his length and running his tongue over every inch, alternating between slow broad strokes and small kitten licks that had Sylvain’s toes curling. He couldn't begin to count how many times Felix had blown him, but this was different. It was attentive, not that Felix wasn’t when he usually sucked him off, but this... this was inquisitive. Exploratory. Like he was testing the waters to figure out what Sylvain liked even though he already knew.

Felix _knew_ that Sylvain’s brained turned to mush when he grazed his teeth lightly over the tip, and that was exactly what happened when Felix did it now. “You like that?” Felix asked like he didn’t know that Sylvain was on the brink of losing coherent thought.

Sylvain nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, that’s good,” he sighed.

It wasn’t even remotely fair when Felix added his hands to the mix. He was an artist, a painter. A master of delicate, purposeful twists of his wrist. Techniques he taught for heaven’s sake. Sylvain moaned, trying to string together words even though his mouth was filled with cotton. “You- _ah_ , you’re good with your hands, Dr. Fraldarius.” Whatever Felix had done with his wrist, he did again and Sylvain moaned even louder.

“Comes with the profession,” Felix said nonchalantly as though he wasn’t drooling over Sylvain’s dick and grinding against the carpet. If Sylvain had the capacity to be making bets right now, he’d wager litter scooping duty for the rest of his life that there was a wet patch on that spot right now. Granted there was no way Felix would ever take that bet because he was just as shameless about his desire these days.

Fuck, Sylvain was close. Felix’s hands were _divine_ , but he really wanted to come with Felix’s mouth around him. He brought a hand to Felix’s head. "Wanna feel your mouth,” he slurred.

Felix ran this thumb over the slit, pressing his nail in until Sylvain _leaked_ before resting his hands on Sylvain’s thighs.

When Felix engulfed his cock in the warm wet heat of his mouth, Sylvain couldn’t help but move, thrusting gently, feeding his cock further into Felix’s mouth with each thrust. Sylvain’s hand tightened in Felix’s hair, gripping at it until it pulled at his scalp, causing Felix to moan around him.

Sylvain almost came right then and there. Miraculously, he managed to stave it off and when he looked back down for the first time in a while, Felix was looking back at him. Watching his face as he took him in until Sylvain was hitting the back of his throat every time. “Gonna come,” he tried to warn but really, it came out a garbled collection of syllables.

Sylvain spilled into Felix's mouth with a stutter of his hips not a second later.

Felix swallowed every drop, pumping him through his orgasm and licking him clean, suckling on the tip as Sylvain slipped out of his mouth soft. “Tastes good,” Felix said and licked his lips clean. Grinned. “Wouldn’t want to make a mess, Dr. Gautier. These are my work clothes.”

 _Fucking hell._ Felix was going to be the death of him.

“Maybe you should take them off then,” Sylvain said once he caught his breath and remembered how to talk.

Felix climbed back into his lap and wrapped his arms around his neck. Sylvain could taste himself on Felix's tongue. “How about. You take them off me,” Felix said between kisses.

Sylvain made a sound he couldn’t parse himself, hands wandering over Felix’s body. He touched him, felt him up, not stripping him just yet. When his hand slipped between Felix’s legs, Sylvain chuckled at the wetness he found there. “Excited, aren’t we.”

Felix flushed such a pretty shade of pink. Cute. 

Sylvain helped Felix out of his pants, unbuckling the belt and sliding them off, underwear and all, before stripping himself in lightning speed and shuffling up the bed. “Come here.”

Felix followed, loosening his shirt as he went until he was back in Sylvain’s lap. Feeling Felix's core, wet and dripping, against his bared skin had liquid fire pumping in his veins and it flowed straight to one place. Sylvain worked on Felix’s shirt, slipping each button through its sleeve, carefully, in direct contrast to their desperate sloppy kissing.

Something warm and possessive panged in Sylvain’s chest when he finally slipped Felix’s shirt off his shoulders and saw the ring dangling there, hung from a silver chain around his neck. “You’re attached too, Dr. Fraldarius.” Sylvain dragged his lips over Felix’s heated skin. “I had no idea.”

“My- husband,” Felix panted. He keened when Sylvain licked at his nipple and rolled it over his tongue.

“He’s a lucky man,’ Sylvain said, reaching for the band only to be stopped by Felix’s hand around his wrist.

Sylvain looked at him, worry furrowing his brow. 

Felix shook his head, eyes squeezed shut. A blush spread all the way from the tips of his ears to his collarbones. His mouth opened as though to say something but stopped before he did. Instead, he took a breath. And then another. 

Sylvain waited, rubbing his thumb in small soothing circles over his hipbone. Felix steadied his breath and opened his eyes. He took Sylvain’s face delicately into his hands. “Not luck,” he said, looking into his eyes, his heart and soul. “It’s the most precious thing I have.”

Sylvain blinked at him. Then he smiled, wide and affectionate, and pressed his cheek to Felix’s chest. “Me too,” he whispered.

It might have been luck or fate that brought them together, but that wasn’t what got them here. All the rough patches and roadside flowers along the way, every step, they took together with all the glorious ups and disastrous downs. It wasn't easy, god no, but it was worth it. He'd cross through hell and high water for Felix. Knows that Felix would meet him halfway every time. 

That he could have Felix in his arms right now, he never had and never will, take his love for granted. Nor Felix his. The inside of their wedding bands were engraved with words as proof of that.

“Me too,” he said again, meeting Felix’s eyes. “Can’t go a day without it.”

Felix nodded, small, pleased. Kissed him, sweet.

“I’m supposed to be seducing you,” Felix murmured softly against his lips.

Sylvain laughed, warm inside and out, and laughed more when Felix pouted. “You are,” he said adoringly. His pupils dilated in the reflection of Felix’s as he ran his fingers through the wet folds of Felix’s cunt. “So wet for me, Dr. Fraldarius,” he purred. Sylvain licked the slick from his fingers and watched Felix’s eyes darken, pupils consuming the amber in them. “Can you get wetter? For me?”

He could. Sylvain knew he could.

His hand went back between Felix’s thighs, pressing two fingers at his entrance and brushing against his clit with his thumb. Felix shuddered against him, drawing ragged breaths as Sylvain teased his hole. “You’ll have to- _ah-_ ” Sylvain breached him, just the tips of his fingers. “Work for it. Dr. Gautier.”

Sylvain grinned and pumped his fingers in slow, deep thrusts, and grinned even wider when Felix clenched down on them, growing even wetter. “I’m not as good as you are with my hands,” he lamented, watching Felix roll his hips. “I’ll just have to make it work,” he said as he slipped a third finger in.

Felix whined with his entire body, arching his back and presenting his chest for Sylvain’s tasting pleasure. Sylvain had never been one to turn down a treat and he wasn't about to start now.

Wetness pooled around Sylvain’s fingers as he lavished Felix, leaving marks on his neck and chest he’d have to wear a turtleneck to hide.

Sylvain stretched Felix slowly, spreading slick around and relished in the sounds Felix made.

“Enough,” Felix gasped, swatting his hand away. A shame, Sylvain thought. Felix was close. “I want to feel you before I come.” Felix dipped his own fingers into himself, slicking them up. Together with Sylvain’s hand, he stroked his cock and slicked up his length.

It only took a few skillful twists of Felix’s wrist to get Sylvain achingly hard again.

Felix had taken him countless times, in countless ways. By all accounts, this position was tame compared to some of the things they’ve done. Still, when Felix looked into his eyes and held his cock to kiss his hole, it felt like their first all over again. Only this time, Felix wasn’t shy about making eye contact and letting Sylvain hear how he felt. He sank down slowly, letting himself feel the stretch of every inch of Sylvain that slid inside, the drag of Sylvain’s cock against his walls.

Sylvain let him lead, captivated with Felix’s blissful expression and ran his hands over the softness of his thighs.

Felix didn’t stop until their hips were flush together, releasing a moan that Sylvain echoed. “ _Ha_ \- You fill me up so well.” Sylvain followed the motion of Felix’s hand, hypnotized, as he reached down to pet at the place they were connected, watching in rapt attention as Felix touched himself stretched around Sylvain's cock and teased the idea of sliding a finger inside. Sylvain groaned when Felix rubbed his clit instead, making him clench so tight it sent electrifying sparks up Sylvain’s spine right through his dick. “I’m so full,” Felix moaned, dragging a hand up his belly and pressing down, purring contently at the bump of Sylvain inside him.

 _"Fuck."_ Sylvain was pretty sure he had short-circuited at least three times already in the last minute alone.

“How is it?” Felix asked.

 _How do I feel?_ Sylvain heard.

“Good. Amazing,” Sylvain gasped when Felix started grinding in slow circles. “You feel amazing. So warm and wet, so tight for me, Dr. Fraldarius.”

Felix lifted himself, letting Sylvain’s cock slide halfway out before sinking back down. “Better than your sweetheart?”

Sylvain moaned with him, felt himself twitch inside Felix’s heat. “Hard to compare. Can’t think straight when you’re taking me so well.”

Felix hummed, satisfied, and smiled at him, equal parts seductive and loving. “I’ll make you feel so good Dr. Gautier.”

It brought a smile to Sylvain's lips. He knew the certainty of those words long before Felix had climbed into his lap tonight but he nodded fervently anyway, adoring the way Felix looked at him when he did.

Felix kissed him, wet and messy as he rode him, breath punched from his lungs every time he sank down to the hilt. “Touch me,” he demanded.

It wasn’t permission Sylvain had been waiting for. It was just that Sylvain had wanted to look and feel and watch for a while as Felix took his pleasure with a single-minded focus of making Sylvain feel as good as he was feeling. As if this wasn’t the most mind-blowing sex they’ve had in recent memory and that’s saying something. But now that Felix had asked for it. No, _ordered it_ , Sylvain worshipped him. Felt Felix up like a touch-starved man, brought one hand to his clit and the other to his hip, holding him steady as he moved his hips to meet Felix thrust for thrust and devoured him, swallowing every delicious sound Felix made.

“So good,” Sylvain panted, thrusting harder, deeper every time Felix took him in, drawing a litany of whines and gasps and moans from his lips. A beautiful song of _ah- ah- harder- more-_ sung in Felix’s voice. “You feel so good.” Sylvain brushed a strand of hair out of Felix’s face. “I’m close-” he said, knowing Felix was getting there too from drool running down his chin and the way his breath hitched. “You-?” he asked even though he already knew the answer. Just like he also knew that Felix wasn’t capable of words anymore but Felix moaned and tightened in reply, drawing a ragged laugh from Sylvain’s throat. Felix really was so good to him. “I take that as a yes.” Sylvain kissed him, sweet and soft in contrast to the mean little pinch he gave Felix’s clit. “Come for me, Dr. Fraldarius,” he said into his ear. 

The sound Felix made as he gushed around Sylvain’s cock, quivering and clenching impossibly tight, was going to manifest in Sylvain’s dreams, day and night, for the next month. Sylvain rubbed Felix’s clit in slow circles as he fucked him through his orgasm. Once, twice, three times before finishing inside him with a groan. Felix’s gasp turned into a tired, satisfied sigh when he felt warmth spill into him.

Felix slumped against his chest, warm and pliant in his arms as they caught their breaths and came down from the high together. Sylvain stroked his hair and rested his cheek against the crown of Felix’s head. Warmth trickled from where they remained joined together, leaking now that Sylvain had gone soft inside him.

Sylvain grinned when a thought crossed his mind and he waited for the flutter of Felix’s lashes against his neck before surging forward and tipping him backwards. Felix yelped in a flurry of flailing limbs as Sylvain lowered him to the bed and pulled out with a wet squelch.

“What are you do-“

Sylvain spread Felix’s thighs, held his legs open as he watched his seed ooze from Felix’s hole, milky white mixing with Felix’s slick and come. Sylvain licked his lips. “It’s a mess down here. It’s partially my fault; it’s only fair I clean up.”

Felix cried out, body going tight and cunt clenching on nothing when Sylvain put his mouth on him.

Sylvain dragged his tongue through the mess on Felix’s folds, savoring the taste of their combined pleasure. He licked the mess from Felix’s thighs and nipped at sensitive spots that made Felix wail. If Sylvain was touch-starved before, now he feasted like he hadn’t known food or water for months. He lapped up every drop of slick and spend on Felix’s skin and delved his tongue into his hole, seeking out every bit of sweetness there. Sylvain brought his lips around Felix’s clit and sucked, hard, and Felix came with a broken moan as Sylvain fucked him through it with his tongue.

Felix might be a master with his hands, but Sylvain’s talents lay with his mouth, his tongue. Figuratively and literally. Silver tongue, people said. Sylvain had always preferred _dexterous tongue._

Felix went boneless beneath him, whining from overstimulation as Sylvain feasted, tumbling from one orgasm into another. Sylvain grinned against him like a cat with cream, lapping at his seconds and the fresh mess he had made. Sure, making Felix come again after cleaning him up might be counterproductive, but wasn't that the point? To indulge in this game as long as they desired? For Dr. Gautier to give in to temptation and give and take all that he wanted from Dr. Fraldarius.

It didn’t matter where or when or how. Sylvain could do this forever, until the end of time. Spend the rest of his days living, breathing, loving Felix between his thighs.

He felt Felix shift, heard the breathless keening _Syl_ fall from his lips. Sylvain responded by reaching up with his left hand, letting it rest on the sheets palm up. Felix found him instantly, holding his hand and weaving their fingers together as wave after wave of pleasure washed over him. Felix touched his wedding band, running his thumb over where he knew by heart the words were etched on the inside.

Sylvain smiled and brought Felix off again, building up to this one slowly, gently, sweetly. Poured his love into actions, not words.

Felix. _Felix._

Mine and yours.

Sylvain swiped his tongue over Felix’s cunt one last time and pressed a kiss to the inside of his thigh before pulling away. His face came away wet, a mess of spit and slick and come. “There,” he said softly. “All clean.”

The irony hadn't escaped him, and it only made him smile wider when Felix faced him with bleary eyes and a fond little scoff. “You’re a mess,” he croaked, exhausted.

Sylvain laughed, squeezing Felix’s hand when he chuckled with him. “You did so good sweetheart. How are you feeling?” He gathered Felix up, his husband soft and warm in his arms. 

“Mm. Good. Tired,” Felix mumbled. He was still touching Sylvain’s wedding band.

Sylvain pressed a kiss to the top of his head and wiped them down with a corner of the sheets before slipping them under the clean side together.

“You liked that,” Sylvain said once they were comfortable. Felix was laying half on top of him, tracing sleepy patterns over his skin.

Felix closed his eyes deliberately before meeting Sylvain’s eyes. “I like you.”

 _Sweetheart_. That was what Felix was writing on his skin. Sweetheart, and a collection of hearts doodled on his chest. 

“I love you too, Fe. My sweetheart. Dr. Felix Fraldarius.”


End file.
